Many prior art devices are available for electrically introducing reverb effects into an output signal from an electrical musical instrument. Many of these devices are susceptible to mechanical jarring, and produce "Boing" type sounds when subject to such jarring or mechanical vibration. At least one prior art reverb unit incorporates a multiple output bucket brigade device, i.e. an analog shift register. However, for certain applications this device is quite noisy or does not provide sufficient delay of the inputted signal, and is limited in the type and quality of the reverb that it provides.